The Methos & Sekhmet Chronicles: Nightmares of Me
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Eighth in a series, following Revelations 6:8.  Methos and Sekhmet have a long overdue conversation.  One-Shot  Methos/OC


Disclaimer: I won Methos in a card game. How awesome is that?

Ch. 1:

After the Horsemen fiasco, it actually took Duncan, Methos, and Sekhmet a day and a half to leave Bordeaux. When they finally made it back to Paris, they split up, Duncan going to his barge and Methos and Sekhmet to their loft.

"Oh thank god." Sekhmet moaned as Methos opened the door.

He chuckled as she dropped her bag in the middle of the room, navigated their things that he had left there during his past through Paris, and flopped down, face first, onto the bed.

"That was a lot lower than I thought it was going to be." She said, her voice muffled by the mattress.

He made his way over and sat down next to her as she turned her head to look at him.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you, too." He replied, smiling softly.

"And as much as I would like to have sex with you right now, I'm just going to pass out, if that's alright." She continued.

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try to not be insulted by that." He told her. "Go to sleep, my lioness. My beautiful goddess."

She smiled at him as she reached up, pulling a pillow down to her. She groaned as she lifted her head to put the pillow under it and then dropped her head again. A few seconds later, she began to lightly snore.

Methos chuckled again before gently removing the arm band from her arm and her shoes from her feet. He then grabbed a blanket and covered her, moving her legs so she wasn't hanging off the bed. He gently got up and put the armband and shoes in her bag before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed next to her. He slid his arm under her, pulling her to him, and followed her into sleep, holding her close.

* * *

><p>Methos was brought back to the conscious world around 2 am by Sekhmet thrashing next to him. She managed to kick in him the groin before he could get out of her way and he quickly curled into the fetal position, trying to protect himself from her assault.<p>

"Sekhmet!" he called, gasping. "Sekhmet, wake up!"

Her eyes popped open and she quickly rolled away from him and off the bed, crouching next to the wall like a frightened animal.

Methos was very careful to not make any sudden movements as he tried to calm his frightened fiancée.

"Sekhmet, its Methos." He told her softly. "You're fine, you're safe. There's nothing to be scared of here. I won't let anything hurt you."

He watched as her eyes lost the look of terror, but then she turned a sickly gray color and suddenly ran for the bathroom. He quickly followed her and got there just in time to hold her hair back as she was sick.

Finally, she stopped heaving and he helped her sit back to lean against the tub and went to get a glass of water. When he came back, she had her head leaned back against the tub and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Here." He said, holding the glass in front of her as he sat down next to her. "Drink it slowly."

She took the glass, sipping it, as he reached over and gently brushed away her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She shook her head, fresh tears falling. He sighed and stood up before reaching down to pick her up and carry her back to the bed. When he sat down, still cradling her in his arms, she curled into his chest, crying even harder. They stayed that way until the sun's light began to stream through the window. Finally, Sekhmet's tears began to dry and Methos looked down at her.

"Sekhmet, what happened?" he asked softly.

She shook her head.

"You need to talk about it." He told her. "You were terrified when you woke up."

"Did I hurt you?" she whispered.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He told her. "I'm more worried about you. What did you dream about?"

"You." She said after a moment.

She took a deep breath.

"We were at the apartment in Seacouver." She said softly. "It started out as a very good dream, but then the setting changed and we were in the sub base. It was the battle between Duncan and Kronos and you and Silas. But it went wrong. Kronos took Duncan's head and Silas had you on the ground, his axe at your throat…"

She trailed off, and Methos swallowed. That wasn't a scene he liked to imagine and he knew it was just as bad, if not worse, for Sekhmet.

"And?" he pushed, knowing she needed to talk about it, but wouldn't if he didn't push.

"And then it changed again." She replied, her voice barely a whisper. "I was in a castle. Everyone was bowing to me, but I knew I was a prisoner. Then Kronos appeared, and when I saw the ring on his hand and the one on mine…"

"You were his wife." Methos whispered. "His queen."

Sekhmet began to shake and he held her closer. Finally, she calmed again and continued.

"He tried to pull me close, but I fought him." She told him. "He was about to kiss me when you woke me up."

"I was holding you." Methos told her. "That's probably what made you dream of him trying to hold you."

Sekhmet grabbed his hand and held it tightly, holding it to her chest.

"I don't want you to ever stop holding me." She told him fervently. "Never."

"I won't." he told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

After a moment, she softly kissed his hand and let him go. She pulled away and got up, walking back to the bathroom. He heard the water run and the sound of her brushing her teeth. He sighed and rubbed his face, wiping away the tears on his face.

Sekhmet came out a few minutes later and went to her things, pulling out an old t-shirt that Methos recognized as his, and a pair of what looked to be his boxers.

"Are you stealing my clothes and keeping them now?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, stripping off her clothes and slipping into his.

"Well at least I'll know where to find them." He replied, sighing.

She reached back into bag to pull out the bottle of liquor she had taken from Joe and came back to him.

"Here." She said, handing him the bottle. "This is Joe's contribution to the on-going safety of the human race."

He gave her a funny look and she waved a hand, climbing into the bed.

"You had to be there." She told him.

She took the bottle from him and opened, taking a long draft and handing it back to him. He sighed and did the same.

"I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you." She said softly, leaning back. "I asked Duncan to kill me if you died."

Methos turned to look at her sharply.

"Tell me he didn't agree." He said.

"I made him promise." She told him.

He quickly got to his feet and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To beat the crap out of MacLeod." He replied, pulling on his shirt.

"No, you're not." Sekhmet replied, jumping to her feet as he grabbed his keys.

She ran to the door and blocked his path.

"You know he would've had to." She told him. "He couldn't risk that I would lose it and start killing innocents! I couldn't risk it!"

"I don't care!" he shouted at her, grabbing her arms and shaking her slightly. "I don't care what happens to me, he doesn't hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"You're hurting me, Methos!" she told him.

Methos immediately let go of her and backed away, running his hand over his face. Sekhmet sighed sadly and moved towards him.

"Hey." She said softly, making him look at her. "It doesn't matter. You're here, and I'm here, and we're safe."

"It _does_ matter, Sekhmet." He told her. "If I die, you have to survive. You have to promise me that you'll continue to live."

"I can't." she whispered, holding up a hand to stall his protests. "I'm not well, Methos. We both know that. Before we died the first time, I was standing on the edge of a cliff and you kept me there. When I lost you, I fell off. It took me over 2,000 years to climb back up to where I was holding on to the edge, just barely able to keep it all under control. Being with you again, I'm back on the ledge and you're holding me there. If I lose you again, I'll fall again, and I won't be able to climb out again. If someone takes your head, I know the last thing I'll do will be to destroy them. And I know I won't be able to stop there. Duncan will have to stop me. And he's not you. The only way he'll be able to stop me will be a blade."

"I can't bear to think of you dying." Methos said, his voice strangled. "I just can't, Sekhmet."

She smiled softly and gently touched his cheek.

"Do you think it's any easier for me to think of your death?" she asked. "But that's the reality of my condition. No matter how well we hide it, you and I both know that I'm not okay, and we need to plan for that. Especially if we're going to be man and wife."

Methos saw what she was driving at and violently shook his head.

"No." he told her. "I won't. Not ever."

"You have to." She told him softly. "If you're gone, Duncan'll have to do it, but if I ever lose it, you have to be prepared to stop me. And I won't survive being locked up again. It shouldn't have worked the first time and I doubt it'll work again. The only way to make sure I won't hurt anyone is to kill me."

"You can't ask me to do that." He told her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Methos, you saw me with the Horsemen." She told him. "I don't ever really want to be that person. I don't want to be the monster in the shadows ever again. I don't want to see children run away from me in fear. I don't want to see my hands covered in blood. Please, promise me you won't ever let me become that ever again."

Methos could only shake his head, crying. Sekhmet sighed and pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I love you, Methos." She whispered. "And if you love me, you'll promise me this; if I ever lose it completely, you'll stop me. Please. Please, baby."

Methos took a shuddering breath, but he finally nodded.

"Thank you." Sekhmet said, breathing a sigh of relief.

She pulled away and kissed him deeply before taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"Let's forget everything." She told him. "Let's forget about all the if's and maybe's. In three weeks, we'll be married and we'll have eternity. And I for one can't wait to start."

She turned him around and pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him, straddling him and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"If you're very good I'll show you just how much I love you." She told him, her breath tickling his ear and making his breath hitch.

"And if I'm not?" he whispered.

She pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Well," she said, moving back slightly so she could pull up his shirt slightly to kiss his chest. "Then.." she began to move downwards. "I might have to think of something else to do."

Her kisses continued to get lower until they reached the waistband of his pants.

"Well?" she asked, smirking as her hand hovered over the button of his jeans.

"Oh, not." He replied. "Definitely not."

A/N: Just a little one shot to span between Revelations 6:8 and the Wedding. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
